1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is in the field of aids for sporting endeavors; more particularly, this invention is in the field of devices to assist a bowler in holding a bowling ball for uniform delivery and maximum scores.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Devices are known in various areas of individual sports to assist the sportsman in the particular field. Such devices include, e.g., sights for bows in archery, range finders in golf and specialized grips for target pistols.
In the field of bowling specifically, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,840, entitled Wrist Support, provides a means for additional bracing for a bowler in handling the ball, both to relieve muscle strain and to control the bowler's wrist movement during delivery, in an effort to produce a uniform, predictable delivery. Other devices with the same goal are known, including Cox, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,095, and Albertson, 3,606,042.
There are also devices which support the hand, one or more fingers, or some combination. One device provides a support for the back of the bowler's hand and the index finger. The finger support comprises a metal stamping with a cushioned pad for the finger.
None of the devices cited, including my own, has fully met the need to provide a support which will provide the support needed. One specific problem which has not heretofore been solved to the general satisfaction of users of such devices is that of flexibility in the use of the device. In some cases, the bowler may want, e.g., a hand support only part of the time, or may want a support with a ball lift, or a finger support without untoward restriction on the movement of the finger.